why are we still friends
by Iamvy3
Summary: we do almost everything that lovers do and that's why it's hard, just to be friends with you Johnny x Taeyong NCT127 someone x Taeyong


**Why are we still friends**

Johnny x Taeyong

Someone x Taeyong

NCT

.

.

.

We do almost everthing

That lovers do

And that why's it's hard just to be friends with you

I don't want to be like your brother

I don't want to be like your bestfriend

I only want to be your lover

When will this end?

If I told you that I want to be in your life?

If you could be the man in mine

.

.

.

Lee Taeyong, nama yang selalu ada dalam benaknya. Nama yang selalu ia rapalkan di malam menjelang ia tidur. Nama yang ia selalu harap pemiliknya selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpi indahnya. Nama yang membuat senyumnya selalu merekah hanya dengan menyebutnya.

Nama itu yang pemiliknya juga merupakan pemilik yang ia ingin berikan seluruh dirinya.

Lee taeyong ialah sahabat yang ia cintai tanpa kata, dalam diam, dalam hangat genggaman tangannya, dalam setiap binar matanya, dalam setiap senyum yang ia tampakkan, dalam bahagia yang ia rasa, dalam setiap hembus nafasnya.

"can I hold your hand?"

"ck, kenapa kau selalu meminta izin hanya untuk menggenggam tanganku?, kita sudah biasa melakukannya bukan?"

"itu adalah etika yang baik Tae, aku selalu menjadi seorang _gentleman_ disini"

" _Gentleman_ my ass John"

"Hey… jangan berkata begitu aku tau kau selalu menyukai sikapku ini kan, dasar _tsundere_ "

Dua namja itu berjalan berdampingan. Tangan mereka saling bertaut, kaki mereka menyusuri setapak demi setapak jalan. Angin yang berhembus pelan diiringi dengan guguran daun maple kering yang jatuh perlahan.

Orang-orang disekeliling mereka tersenyum, tak sedikit orang mulai berbisik mengatakan betapa serasinya keduanya ketika terlihat bersama. Dan Johnny tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum sepanjang jalan mendengarnya.

"Tae kau akan berlatih lagi hari ini?"

Taeyong meresponnya dengan anggukan singkat, " Perlombaannya akan dimulai tidak lama lagi, jadi kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan latihan di waktu istirahat"

"Mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

"emm.. kemarin bibi kantin mengatakan padaku ia akan membuat pudding vanilla untuk _dessert_ hari ini, bisa kau belikan itu untukku John? Dan jangan lupa dengan susu coklatku" ucap Taeyong bersemangat ketika membahas makanan-makanan manis yang selalu menjadi favoritenya.

"Arraseo" tangan Johnny dengan gemas mengusak rambut selembut kapas milik Taeyong.

Tibanya didepan kelas Taeyong ia melakukan ritual yang biasa ia lakukan dengan sahabatnya itu semenjak mereka berada di _elementary school_.

Johnny menangkup kedua pipi Taeyong dan mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Masuklah aku akan menemuimu diruang dance segera setelah mata pelajaran usai" dan setelahnya Johnny pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

"Pagi Tae, mesra seperti biasanya huh? " goda Yuta teman sekelas Taeyong

"Selamat pagi yuta"

"Tae, melihat sikap kalian setiap hari itu, aku selalu meragukan apakah kalian itu benar-benar hanya teman? " Yuta dengan pertanyaanya yang sama disetiap harinya.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali yut, kami hanya sahabat baik, aku mengenalnya bahkan sebelum kami berdua dapat merangkak "

"ahh sayang sekali, kupikir kalian benar-benar serasi, Johnny itu baik dan selalu ada untukmu, kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja sih Tae!" Yuta dengan protesnya seperti biasa, dan Taeyong yang hanya akan tersenyum untuk meresponnya.

.

.

Di kelas Johnny seperti biasa segera setelah lonceng berbunyi, ia akan bergegas merapikan alat tulisnya dan keluar dari kelas, melihatnya Hansol yang merupakan teman sekelas Johnny memanggilnya

"John buru-buru sekali mau beretemu Taeyong ?"

"yah seperti biasa " respon Johnny dengan senyum mengembang

"Kau ini kenapa sih kalian tidak jadian saja, kalian itu sangat serasi ketika terlihat bersama tau, keburu Taeyong diambil yang lain John dia itu biar pendiam gitu tapi imutnya kelewat dari batas normal, bukan hanya angkatan kita, junior kita ditingkat dua dan satu banyak yang mengincarnya "

"Kami ini hanya sahabat dan tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu Hansol"

"Hey sebagai teman baikmu aku memberikanmu nasehat segera kau nyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum semuanya terlambat John "

Dan setelahnya Johnny hanya akan tersenyum dan keluar dari kelas tanpa menghiraukan ucapan teman baiknya itu.

Why are we still friends

When everyone says we should be more that what we are

Tell me why

.

.

.

Pintu ruang dance itu terbuka dan nampaklah beberapa siswa yang Johnny hapal betul siapa-siapa saja mereka.

Disana ada Ten, Yuta, Mark, Winwin, dan tentu saja Taeyong yang menjadi center dalam group dance mereka. Kakinya melangkah perlahan kemudian duduk bersandar pada satu-satunya sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

.

One, two, and three, and four

Five, six, seven and eight.. Ok istirahat 10 menit!

Suara Taeyong menggema didalam ruangan itu.

.

"Tae !"

"ohh Johnny, lama menungguku? "

"Baru saja, wow gerakan kalian makin lama makin keren " dan dua jempol Johnny terangkat sebagai tanda pujian

"Yaa tentu saja _Hyung_ , Taeyong _hyung_ yang menciptakannya, kami pasti akan memenangkan perlombaan itu seperti biasanya" ucap Mark

"ahh beruntung sangat kau Taeyong _hyung_ , ada Johnny _hyung_ yang selalu membawakanmu makanan..aaaaa aku juga kelaparan _hyung "_ rengek Ten, mendengarnya Yuta segera berdiri dan menggandengnya menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan diikuti oleh Mark dan Winwin.

"Makannya pelan-pelan Tae, aku tidak akan mencuri puddingmu " Johnny terkikik pelan melihat cara makan Taeyong yang seperti anak kecil.

"hahaha kau benar kau kan bukan _dia_ " dan tanpa Taeyong sadari kekehan Johnny tadi berubah menjadi kekehan tanpa makna.

' _Kau benar aku bukan dirinya Tae'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Johnny dan Taeyong mereka adalah sepasang sahabat sejak kecil dimana ada Taeyong kau akan menemukan Johny disampingnya. Mereka selalu bersama, tak terpisahkan.

Berangkat sekolah bersama, saling bergantengan tangan, mengecup kening, menunggu Taeyong ketika ia menghabiskan waktunya diruang dance. Johnny selalu melakukannya.

Semua hal yang seharusnya hanya dapat dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Jadi jangan salahkan yang lain kalau menganggap hubungan keduanya itu sebenarnya lebih dari sekedar teman. Toh keduanya sangat serasi ketika disandingkan bersama.

Johnny dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya, wajah tampan perpaduan korea dan Chicago membuatnya terlihat sempurna, apalagi Johnny merupakan salah satu senior popular di angkatan anak kelas tiga. Tinggi, tampan, kaya, dan merupakan kapten tim basket.

Sedangkan Taeyong, ia tidak kalah populernya dengan Johnny, ia memang tidak setinggi Johnny tubuhnya terbilang mungil untuk ukuran namja, meskipun ia memilki bicep dikedua lengannya berkat latihan dancenya, tubuh Taeyong cenderung kurus atau jika tidak ingin dikatakan langsing, kaki jenjang dengan pinggul kecil yang kata Ten lebih cantik daripada semua _yeoja._

Taeyong memang tidak seramah Johnny. Ia cenderung tertutup terkesan dingin diluar tapi orang-orang yang dekat dengannya tau betapa menggemaskannya Taeyong. Taeyong memang terkenal dengan sosok yang dingin diluar namun hangat di dalamnya.

.

.

Malam itu Johnny terbangun dengan dering telpon yang memenuhi kamarnya. Demi Tuhan hari ini Johnny benar-benar lelah untuk itu ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat. Tapi umpatanya berhenti setelah ia menyadari siapa yang menelponnya ditengah malam begini.

"Tae ? "

"…"

"Tae kumohon bicaralah kau membuatku khawatir disini "

"John aku tak tau apa yang salah" Taeyong menjawab dengan suara bergetar seakan menahan tangis. Johnny yang mendengarnya menjadi semakin khawatir.

"Tae buka jendelamu aku akan ke kamarmu sekarang" dan dengan itu Johnny memutus sambungan telpon mereka dan keluar melompati jendela kamarnya untuk sampai dibalkon kamar Taeyong. Rumah mereka yang berdekatan memungkinkan keduanya mengunjungi kamar masing-masing hanya dengan melompati jendela.

Johnny masuk kekamar Taeyong dan disambut dengan mata sembab Taeyong. Mata yang selalu ia lihat penuh binar kekanakan itu kini terlihat merah dengan genangan air yang bisa jatuh kapan saja. Johnny yakin Taeyong telah menangis berjam-jam sebelum menelponnya tadi.

Johnny datang memeluk sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"Ssst Tae ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Hmm" Pelukan Johnny terasa hangat, ia memeluk dan mengelus punggung Taeyong perlahan.

"A-aku tidak begitu mengerti John, ia tidak pernah menghubungi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, aku berusaha mengerti mungkin ia sedang sibuk dengan jadwalnya yang padat, t-tapi ketika tadi aku berjalan melewati taman aku melihatnya bersama dengan seseorang terlihat begitu akrab, aku tidak menghampiri mereka aku hanya terus pulang dan mencoba menghubunginya dan bertanya langsung padanya lewat telpon. Hiks"

"Sst tenang Tae lalu?"

"A-aku mengatakannya bahwa aku melihatnya ditaman, aku bertanya dengan siapa ia, ia menjawab ia bersama temannya, lalu ia bertanya apakah aku marah, aku menjawab tidak lalu t-tiba-tiba ia berteriak kenapa aku tidak marah?, bertanya apakah sebenarnya aku mencintainya atau tidak, berteriak bahwa aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanya. Berteriak bahwa aku egois. Lalu menutup sambungan telponnya. Dia tak pernah lagi menghubungiku, aku juga tak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali. Aku tidak mengerti John apa yang salah. Hiks aku tidak mengerti" Taeyong memeluk Johnny semakin erat.

"Ssst tenang Taeyong besok aku akan bertanya padanya secara langsung ok?, besok aku akan mencoba menemuinya, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur aku akan menemanimu malam ini"

Yang tidak Taeyong ketahui ialah bukan hanya ia yang menangis malam itu, Johnnypun menangis dalam diamnya.

everytime your heart is broken by the fool

I want you to know that it hurts me too

It's hard to wipe your tears away

Knowing you should be with me

.

.

.

Hari itu Johnny menyusuri lorong anak tingkat pertama, berniat menemui seseorang.

Ia melihat pemuda dengan surai blondenya hendak masuk kedalam kelas, melihatnya Johnny bergegas mencekal lengannya.

"Kita perlu bicara "

.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin _sunbae_ katakan padaku?" nada suaranya cenderung dingin

"Apa yang salah dengamu?, mengapa kau meneriakinya seperti itu jika ia membuat kesalahan seharusnya kau menjelaskannya agar ia mengerti, meminta maaf kemudian berbaikan tidak sepantasnya kau meneriakinya seperti itu" Johnny mengucapkannya dengan tenang tidak ingin menyulut emosi namja didepannya ini

"Apa yang salah denganku? Ck yang salah disini adalah _sunbae._ Aku sudah pernah memintanya bukan berhenti memperlakukan ia, seolah ia adalah _namjachingu_ mu!"

"Kami hanya sahabat kami terbiasa melakukannya"

"Huh Sahabat? Kau yakin? Aku tahu _sunbae_ menyukainya ahh _aniyo_ mencintai lebih tepatnya" Johnny menegang mendengarnya

"Aku t-tidak-"

"Tidak perlu mengelak, aku tahu semuanya _sunbae_. Tentang perasaan _sunbae_ untuk Taeyong _hyung_ _**namjachinguku**_. Aku tahu aku tak bisa menjadi _namjachingu_ yang baik untuknya, yang selalu ada untuknya dan aku sangat berterimakasih padamu _sunbae_ untuk menjaganya, tapi tidakah _sunbae_ sadar, aku disini terbebani dengan rasa bersalah karena merahasiakan hubungan kami karena tuntutan pekerjaan, punya batasan waktu hanya untuk sekedar bertemu menyapa satu sama lain, dan disisi lain aku melihatmu melakukan semua yang ingin aku lakukan padanya sebagai _namjachingu_ nya. Seharusnya kau tau betul bagaimana marahnya aku, betapa cemburunya aku, cobalah bayangkan kau berada diposisiku. Maukah kau membaginya dengan yang lain?"

"…"

"Aku akan meminta maaf pada Taeyong _hyung_ atas sikapku semalam. Aku juga telah membicarakan ini kepada managerku, segera setelahnya aku akan mengkonferensikan statusku kepada media. Terimaksih untuk semuanya _sunbae,_ aku tidak memintamu untuk menjauhinya karena aku tahu itu hanya akan membuat Taeyong _hyung_ sedih, hanya cobalah sadari posisimu kau hanyalah sahabat kecilnya dan takkan pernah lebih dari itu, sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya ia milikku sekarang _sunbae_. Taeyong _hyung_ itu adalah milikku"

Segera setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Johnny yang terdiam. Bulir-demi bulir air mata jatuh. Johnny manangkup kedua wajahnya frustasi.

' _Kau benar Hansol, aku seharusnya mengatakan perasaanku tapi aku sudah terlalu jauh terlambat karena ia telah menjadi milik yang lain bahkan sebelum aku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya'_

I would hate for you to find somebody new

Who you really love

Cause it could mean losing you

But am I a fool boy not to say

Someway I've got to choose

Got to choose no matter if it's win or lose

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bonus_**_

" _Hyung_ apa semuanya sudah siap _?"_

 _/Sudah, kau yakin dengan semua ini?, bagaimana dengan ke-dua orang tuamu?/_

"Aku sangat yakin _hyung_ _appa_ maupun _eomma_ sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya, lagipula _appa_ akan sangat senang jikalau aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku di dunia entertaint, ia memintaku untuk berfokus pada perusahaan, sedangkan eomma sangat mendukungku _eomma_ kan sangat menyukai Taeyong _hyung_ "

/ _baiklah, konferensi pers-nya akan dimulai sore ini, jangan sampai terlambat/_

 _Tuts~_

.

.

Namja dengan tubuh tinggi itu melangkah menyusuri lorong anak tingkat tiga, disetiap langkahnya tak henti-hentinya orang disekitarnya menatap ia kagum. Beberapa _yeoja_ memekik tertahan.

' _Hey bukankah itu Jung jaehyun anak tingkat satu?dia tampan seperti biasa'_

' _ahhh aku sangat suka warna rambutnya kini , hey apa kau sudah membeli albumnya? Yaampun suaranya benar-benar indah. Ahhh ia selalu membuatku jatuh cinta setiap kali mendengar ia bernyanyi'_

' _aku membeli majalahnya kemarin dan OMG! Ia sangat sexy bro'_

' _tapi ada urusan apa ia di kelas anak kelas tiga? Dan bukankah itu kelas-'_

"Taeyongie _hyung_ " Jaehyun namja tampan bersurai blonde yang tengah menjadi bisikan-bisikan seluruh siswa kelas tiga menyapa seseorang yang tidak hanya membuat seluruh anak kelas tiga terkejut tapi yang disapa juga sama terkejutnya.

"Jaehyunnie" ucap Taeyong pelan sangking terkejutnya.

Yang dipanggil melangkah pelan menghampiri Taeyong, sesampainya ia dihadapannya tangannya terulur meraih dagu Taeyong mendongakkannya sedikit dan kemudian mengecup bibir itu perlahan membuat Taeyong dan seisi kelas shock dibuatnya.

"J-Jae apa yang kau lakukan?!" Taeyong bertanya setelah mengatasi rasa terkejutnya

"hmm _waeyo_ bukankah aku _namjachingumu_ "

/ **Mwo?/** (ini bukan Taeyong yang berteriak tapi seisi kelas yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar. Taeyong? dengan seorang idol Jung jaehyun yang juga merupakan penerus Jung Corp, benarkah? Sejak kapan?)

"Tapi nanti kita ketahuan Jae" dan Taeyong menjawab dengan polosnya

"hahaha biarkan saja seisi sekolah tau kalau _hyung_ itu sudah ada yang **memilki** " tatapan tajam ia layangkan kepenjuru kelas, ia tahu betul teman-teman Taeyong yang sering menatap lapar _namjachingu_ nya.

"eh tapi bagaimana nanti dengan fans-fans Jaehyun diluar?"

"hmm lalu bagaimana dengan fans Taeyong _hyung_ disekolah?" jaehyun malah bailk bertanya

"eh? Aku tidak punya fans aku kan bukan idol, lagian aku lebih suka Jaehyun dari yang lain"

"benarkah? Jae juga lebih menyukai _hyung_ dari yang lain"

 _/Blush_ /

….END….


End file.
